A mini operation table (or a work table, or a service table) is very common in daily life and work, such as a dedicated vehicle washing table and a domestic mini scaffold. The operation table is usually composed of a table board and bracing feet, whereas it is called a gangplank when the operation table board is separately used as an apparatus. The gangplank is more flexible and convenient to use, and also has a very wide application scope, especially in the construction field. It is also usually used to connect two planes (such as a ship's gangplank used on a mini boat for getting aboard or off the boat). Therefore, the operation table and the gangplank are all current common underlaying apparatuses, which make it easy for people to operate and move aloft and bring convenience to people's lives and work.
In the prior art, the operation table board or gangplank is still a traditional piece of flat plate, which has a fixed length and is not telescopic. However, there are different requirements for the length of the work table board on different actual application occasions. For example, when the operation table is used as a footrest underlay of a domestic mini scaffold, the operation is generally performed in one position, and the operation table board is unnecessary to be too large, too large an operation table board not only occupying too much space but also increasing cost; when the operation table is used as a vehicle washing table, the table board is required to be designed longer because of the longer body of the vehicle, which permits people to move left and right on the operation table, and to avoid the trouble of getting down off the operation table before moving the operation table. However, the problem is more obvious with the gangplank. The gangplank with a fixed length cannot be flexibly spanned over various shelves, making the application scope consumedly limited. The gangplank not in use cannot be folded, either, occupying too much an area.
Therefore, the prior factory operation table boards or gangplanks are all designed for a particular application occasion, with poor versatility. While the main requirements the current consumers have for such products as domestic ladders and operation tables are high versatility, a wide application scope, and a small volume for portability. Neither the operation table board nor the gangplank of the prior art can satisfy the above requirements.